


Cover art for "Someone to Love the Both of Us"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: For the wonderful emperors_girl. I hope you like it! ♥Also on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emperors_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperors_girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone to Love the Both of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006824) by [emperors_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperors_girl/pseuds/emperors_girl). 



> For the wonderful emperors_girl. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/150709259759/for-the-wonderful-emperorsgirl-and-her-gut)


End file.
